La contraventana
by Magua
Summary: La observaba desde su sitio, apoyado por su contraventana. Quería hablarle, y el día que no la vio, se sintió aún más abandonado... Hasta que ella se sentó a su lado y trató de hablarle. AU. Pasen y lean, no les decepcionará. One-shot.


Y de nuevo a la carga… :P

Este es otro one-shot. No sé por qué, pero últimamente encuentro la inspiración en estas historias tan cortas. Me disculpo por mi tardanza en actualizar mis otros fics, pero el "Renegade" me tiene sin ideas y "Destinos cruzados" no lo quiero actualizar hasta que aclare unas ideas que tengo en mi cabeza.

En son de paz os ofrezco esta historia tan… digamos que sentimental. Hay poco diálogo y creo que son los cimientos de una fuerte y arraigada amistad. Advierto desde ya que no es romance, para variar xD

Ya me contaréis, que os dejo con la historia…

**La contraventana.**

La contraventana situada en la última fila de la clase tercera ubicada en el segundo piso del instituto en el que miles de estudiantes pasaban cuatro años de su vida, era muy conocida en toda la ciudad. Su color azul desgastado y descascarillado había sido llamativo en su época, muchos años atrás.

Nadie sabía por qué aquella parte de la habitación escolar había sido olvidada por los obreros en su momento, pero cuando semanas más tarde uno de los alumnos se percató del fallo, era demasiado tarde para avisar a los pintores.

De la pareja inicial ya solo quedaba una contraventana, que desafiaba las leyes de la gravedad alzándose, orgullosa, sobre todas las cabezas de los demás ciudadanos, mientras una bisagra oxidada y maltrecha, antaño de un brioso color dorado, la sujetaba entre chirridos agudos y crujidos quejicosos.

Los estudiantes evitaban a toda costa aquel sitio. En verano hacía mucho calor, pues cerrar la contraventana sin quedarte con ella en la mano era una tarea arduo imposible, y en invierno, mucho frío. Todos se colocaban una fila más adelante, donde las ventanas funcionaban a la perfección y constaban de todas sus piezas.

Pero aquel año, ascendiendo de tercer curso, un muchacho se sentó junto a tan conocida y evitada contraventana. Era septiembre y aún hacía demasiado calor para dejar las ventanas abiertas, así que la clase se veía iluminada por las luces situadas en el techo. El chico era el único que podía distraerse mirando el cielo durante las pesadas clases de sus maestros.

Algunos estudiantes habrían jurado que aquel chaval hablaba con la contraventana, pues, gracias a varias miradas furtivas a los sitios de atrás, habían visto como él se inclinaba sobre el cristal agrietado y perdía su mirada y pensamientos en el exterior.

El joven, por su parte, adoraba aquella contraventana. Los sonidos agudos y, según otros, desagradables que emitía y la convertían en un objeto admirado pero solitario le recordaban a él mismo. Huérfano, Link Hope se deshacía en tristeza y envidia cuando veía a otras familias pasear por la calle, tomar algo en los restaurantes o simplemente charlar juntos con esa familiaridad que a él le había sido arrancada. Su corazón se le encogía cuando observaba a las madres abrazar a sus pequeños y acariciarles el pelo, y una sonrisa –irónicamente divertida a pesar del dolor de los recuerdos- aparecía en su rostro durante unos momentos cuando los padres jugaban con sus hijos a la pelota.

Deseaba poder estirar una mano y agarrarse a alguna de esas personas. Sujetarlas con fuerza para no dejarlas ir nunca más... Se aferraría a ellas con desesperación, entrelazaría sus dedos con los de ellos y sentiría el calor de su piel como propio. Disfrutaría de cada instante con ellas, las abrazaría e incluso llegaría a contarles lo mucho que sufría bajo su máscara de insensibilidad. No perdería a la persona a la que se aferrase. Ya lo hizo una vez, y llevaba años sufriendo por ello.

Pero sabía que la suya era una ilusión imposible, así que se contentaba con mirar. Seguía con sus profundos ojos azules la estela de alegría –tan palpable para él como un sendero de gravilla en el césped- que dejaban a su paso. Hasta que un buen día se percató de que una muchacha caminaba por la calle donde las otras familias iban. Sola.

Cada mañana, a la misma hora, la joven recorría el mismo camino. Link estaba demasiado lejos para discernir su rostro, pero había un factor en ella que siempre se repetía: la ropa oscura.

Daba igual lo que fuera, mas, sin fallar, llevaba algo de color negro. Ya fuera un pañuelo, una falda o una camisa, el negro seguía ahí.

Para Link aquella muchacha no venía a ser más que un simple pasatiempo. Un entretenimiento tan barato como el ir a la playa que le servía para soportar las eternas clases de biología. Y aun así, no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. De su cabello solo podía percibir una difusa cascada dorada que le llegaba hasta la cintura, y su cuerpo no era más que un punto en la distancia, una rosa en un rosal.

Cuando ella se marchaba y la contemplación de las familias felices se le hacía demasiado dolorosa, cogía un carboncillo que guardaba en su estuche, arrancaba un folio de su libreta y se ponía a dibujar. Siempre eran lobos o cuervos, o lobos y cuervos. Después cogía el resultado de su tiempo, lo convertía en una bola de papel y jugaba a encestarlo en la papelera durante el recreo, cuando él se quedaba solo en su clase mientras que los demás bajaban al patio.

Nunca había tenido una buena puntería, pero tampoco es que le importase mucho tenerla. Era un completo fracaso en los deportes y no tenía ni una chispa de la lógica necesaria para comprender las matemáticas. Muchos psicólogos enviados por sus tíos le habían examinado, y siempre llegaban a la conclusión de que él era un muchachito sano que quería vivir del cuento.

Entonces a él le entraban ganas de volverse hacia el psicólogo y gritarle a la cara que le dijese qué parte de su vida era un cuento. Qué parte del infierno en el que la muerte de sus padres había convertido su vida les resultaba un cuento.

En ocasiones como esa, cuando la rabia y las ganas de llorar abarcaban todo su ser, la punta de su carboncillo se le partía. Muchos de sus dibujos presentaban la marca circular perfecta de sus lágrimas impresa en ellos, mas la contraventana siempre estaba allí para calmarlo con sus golpeteos suaves contra la pared del instituto; siempre estaba allí para decirle gracias a su lenguaje de chirridos y crujidos que su vida no era una mierda tan grande, que alguien estaría aún peor que él. Y él la escuchaba. Se dejaba serenar por los chasquidos y al final acababa observando divertido la precaria postura que separaba a la contraventana de una caída libre de dos pisos.

Para Link la vida no era otra cosa más que un hastío constante. La única razón por la que seguía ahí, sentado día tras día tras su pupitre y perdiendo su mirada en una realidad imaginaria era su propio orgullo. Si se ataba un cinturón al cuello y luego se colgaba de una barandilla no estaba haciendo otra cosa más que dar la razón a todos aquellos psicólogos que le habían tachado de loco con tendencias suicidas. Y era demasiado arrogante para hacer eso.

Deslizó su dedo índice sobre la rugosa madera de la contraventana. Aquella mañana crujía más de lo habitual y Link lo achacó al cielo nublado; su contraventana se veía afectado por el clima, y el muchacho habría jurado que los días soleados la hacían feliz y menos chirriante.

Buscó a la niña de negro con la mirada. Ya llegaba quince minutos tarde y la esperaba. Era una cita silenciosa, imaginaria, en la que solo una de las partes sabe lo que sucede y la otra simplemente está haciendo sus asuntos. Cada mañana, Link imaginaba que quedaba con aquella muchacha desde el café de la esquina y la observaba sin ser visto, aunque en realidad estaba oculto tras su vieja contraventana.

Pero ese día ni ella ni su vestido negro acudieron. Ni rastro de sus andares acelerados o su melena rubia distorsionada por la distancia. Y, a pesar de que nunca habían estado juntos, nunca la había escuchado ni visto siquiera, Link la echó en falta. Ignoró la punzada de su corazón y se envaró en su silla cuando la puerta se abrió.

El maestro entró en la sala seguido de alguien… Y Link casi rompió su preciado carboncillo en dos cuando descubrió quién era.

La niña de los peculiares andares saludó a la clase con un suave e imperceptible gesto de la mano y se sonrojó notablemente. No sonrió ni siquiera cuando el profesor bromeó sobre el granate de sus mejillas y tampoco lo hizo cuando los alumnos respondieron al saludo de forma cálida y familiar. Apenas si tenían dieciséis años, seguían siendo muy abiertos.

La mirada azul cristalina de la chica resbaló por sus jóvenes nuevos alumnos y los estudió uno por uno. Cuando le llegó su turno, Link le devolvió la mirada y los ojos de ambos se enfrentaron en una silenciosa batalla de escrutinio y revelación. El dolor de la pérdida de un ser querido, tan familiar para Link, no pasó desapercibido al huérfano, aunque lo ignoró sin más. Ya tenía suficientes problemas con los suyos como para ocuparse por los de ella.

El profesor la presentó y excusó su ausencia durante los otros meses de curso con una vaga explicación que a Link le resultó demasiado superficial para ser verdadera. La realidad se ocultaba tras un manto de dolor que ninguno de los presentes quería apartar.

Pocos sitios habían libres, así que la niña llamada Zelda se dirigió hacia el pupitre situado junto al de Link, quien aceptó en silencio aquella violación de su sagrado espacio personal.

Le resultaba incómodo. Nunca había tenido un compañero y el solo pensar que si estiraba un poco la mano podría tocar a la muchacha que había estado observando desde su estratégica posición le hacía estar nervioso.

Se revolvió en el sitio y se sentó derecho otra vez mientras que sentía la penetrante mirada de su nueva pareja.

Quería volverse hacia ella y ordenarle que no le mirara; que se cambiase de sitio a la otra esquina y que le dejase a solas con su contraventana y su soledad, pero eso solo le habría valido para ganarse una expulsión por faltar el respeto a un compañero.

Aceptó en silencio el examen. Llevaba puesta una camiseta verde esmeralda, su color favorito, bastante holgada y unos vaqueros azules desgastados y ajustados. No le quedaban nada mal, e incluso a veces le habían dicho que era un chico realmente atractivo, pero tampoco era que le importase demasiado, ¿o sí?

Se pasó la mano derecha por el pelo rubio oscuro, como siempre hacía cuando estaba estresado, y suspiró de manera imperceptible. Le esperaban las cinco horas más largas de su vida al lado de la niña que tanto había deseado conocer.

-Te veía cada mañana que pasaba por la calle de camino al cementerio –murmuró de pronto Zelda. Su voz era algo más aguda de lo normal aunque seguía siendo agradable.

La garganta se le secó ante sus palabras y de pronto las explicaciones de formulación orgánica de su profesor le resultaban tremendamente interesantes.

Ella no volvió a insistir y en media hora Link pudo relajarse de nuevo.

-Soy… Link Hope… ¿y tú? –se presentó en voz baja. Había decidido que un mínimo de caballerosidad debía tener con aquella muchacha, además de que en su interior se había pendido la llama de la curiosidad cuando ella había dicho "cementerio".

Ella apartó la mirada del maestro despacio, y aun así demasiado rápido para tratar de simular su deseo de que Link hablara con ella.

-Zelda Cross –respondió sin más, y retornó su vista hacia el profesor cuando habló de una próxima examinación.

Ahora que ella le ignoraba, era su turno de observarla. Tenía una abundante melena rubia con suaves ondulaciones. Los mechones de cabello cubrían sus hombros descubiertos por la camisa sin mangas que llevaba puesta. El vaquero era casi tan negro como el collar en forma de cuervo que tenía al cuello. Era siniestro, pero de alguna forma contrastaba tremendamente bien con la piel pálida de su pareja y la hacía ver aún más hermosa.

Algo en el interior de Link se agitó y su mano izquierda fue prácticamente sola hacia el carboncillo que unos minutos antes había dejado sobre la mesa.

Sacó un folio de su archivador e ignorando por completo al maestro, se zambulló en el mundo de su arte en blanco y negro. La inspiración solía llegarle en forma de contracciones en el estómago o mareos efímeros, y aprovechaba esos avisos siempre que tenía ocasión.

Los primeros trazos de carbón eran siempre líneas diversas que aparentemente carecían de sentido. Luego las perfilaba y esbozaba sin apenas detalles lo que deseaba pintar para más tarde volcarse con los detalles.

Amaba la pintura en todas sus distintas ramas, aunque por encima de todo prefería el lápiz y el papel de toda la vida. Dar forma a lo que él quisiera, e incluso dotarlo de personalidad solo podía compararse con la magia que poseían los libros. Lo único que diferenciaba el dibujo de los libros era que en uno la historia se contaba mediante una imagen y en otro a base de palabras.

Durante toda su existencia Link había creído firmemente que su talento innato para dibujar era un consuelo divino, el único bálsamo para las heridas de su soledad, y era cierto que se relajaba plasmando sus temores en una hoja y luego arrojándolos a la basura, pero aquella vez era diferente. Al mirar a Zelda a los ojos algo dentro de sí mismo había cambiado, y se hizo real cuando el lobo acechante que protagonizaba su dibujo tuvo, en lugar de la común expresión rabiosa, dolida y desesperada que Link les solía dar, una mirada azul, franca y directa. No era una mirada alegre, pero tampoco tan triste como la que transmitían sus otras bestias. Por primera vez, su lobo parecía nostálgico en vez de deprimido.

Mientras tanto, Zelda observó con sorpresa como su compañero se inclinaba sobre la mesa y comenzaba a garabatear como si lo hubieran poseído. Se acercó a él con cuidado de que ni su cálido aliento le rozase el hombro y apenas si pudo contener una exclamación de sorpresa cuando descubrió que junto a ella se le estaba insuflando vida a una bestia tan bien dibujada que casi parecía real. Lo que había confundido con trazos irregulares y aleatorios eran en realidad la base que un verdadero artista como su pareja empleaba para después pasarse al verdadero diseño.

Seguramente estaba boquiabierta, fascinada por la belleza merecedora de respeto que le provocaba el lobo cuando la sirena que indicaba el recreo sonó.

Un par de desconocidos se acercaron a ella un tanto desconfiados. A fin de cuentas, la nueva se había sentado con el rarito de última fila y eso no les gustaba. Para sorpresa de muchos, Zelda resultó estar en sus cabales y ser tan simpática como cualquiera de las otras muchachas, así que se integró rápido en el grupo.

A Zelda no le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas de aprensión que sus compañeros le dirigían a Link, y tampoco como éste las ignoraba, totalmente sumido en aquel baile privado que mantenía con su propia inspiración.

La muchacha salió de la clase con la horda de nuevos amigos tras ella sin poder evitar sentir que se dejaba una parte de sí misma en aquella habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El recreo se le hacía exasperadamente corto cuando se encontraba realmente metido en un dibujo, así que antes de que se diera cuenta el bullicio que parecía seguir siempre a los jóvenes se fue instalando en la clase a medida que los alumnos se sentaban en sus respectivos pupitres.

Zelda hizo lo propio y se volvió hacia Link, dispuesta a entablar una conversación algo más larga y compleja que la vez anterior con él.

-Oye, ¿por qué no has salido con nosotros? –le preguntó con verdadero interés, fingiendo el tono más inocente e infantil que podía usar sin parecer ridícula.

Pero Link ni apartó la mirada de su dibujo. Sus ojos azul oscuro seguían una línea invisible que posteriormente trazaba el carboncillo. El lobo de su obra estaba de pie, tenso y ligeramente agazapado. Era grande y se encontraba justo en el centro de la hoja. Sus ojos aún eran dos círculos no definidos y sus fauces entreabiertas dejaban a la vista una afilada e intimidante dentadura. Las grandes patas del animal se hundían en un suelo terroso ya bien dibujado, casi tan real que Zelda había estado tentada a estirar la mano y pasarla sobre la hoja para comprobar que esta no tenía el relieve que Link le había dado a las piedras del suelo.

Al muchacho no le había pasado desapercibido el interés de su compañera y tampoco la pregunta, pero tenía la impresión de que si abría la boca para contestar, perdería todos los edificios de aire que su propia mente estaba levantando, así que siguió allí, contra su folio.

Las siguientes horas se le hicieron muy breves a Zelda, que pronto se vio nuevamente rodeada por sus compañeros. Casi se podría decir que la arrastraron hacia la salida de la clase. Todos deseaban salir del aula y ninguno prestó atención al chico rubio sentado junto a la chirriante contraventana.

Fuera llovía a cántaros cuando el joven finalmente se levantó. Ya habían pasado dos horas de más y nadie le había molestado; las limpiadoras sabían de sus ataques de inspiración y, bajo la condición de obtener algún dibujo dedicado, dejaban que el crío se quedase solo en el cuarto hasta que anochecía y era momento de cerrar.

Link observó que junto a su mesa, en el pupitre de Zelda, había una libreta rosada con un gran perro dibujado a bolígrafo de forma torpe y temblorosa. Le hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Él nunca había dibujado tan mal, por lo menos desde que tenía memoria.

Firmó el dibujo recién acabado y abrió la libreta de su compañera. Dejó al lobo gris de ojos azules (único elemento a color en su obra) penetrantes en la zona media del bloc y lo cerró.

Se fue del aula, seguro de que Zelda lo encontraría tarde o temprano cuando fuese a hacer los deberes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las siete y media cuando Zelda penetró en el aula con paso vacilante. Su libreta le iluminó la mirada y aceleró el paso para cogerla y abrazarla con fuerza. Se fijó en el sitio de Link, vacío, y en la contraventana situada a su lado. No pudo evitar pensar en cuanto se parecía aquel objeto inanimado a su dueño y en lo mucho que le gustaría saber de él.

Un folio sobresalía entre las hojas de su bloc y lo cogió con curiosidad. Dejó caer la libreta de la sorpresa cuando un gran lobo le devolvió la mirada. Tal como pensaba en un principio, la bestia había quedado increíblemente real. El pelaje erizado en señal de alerta, los músculos detallados y las garras de que despuntaban sobre la hierba le añadían autenticidad.

Link llevaba en su sangre la pintura, no como ella.

Se sonrojó al ver la firma de su misterioso compañero en una modesta esquina del cuadro, pequeña y disimulada. De su bolsillo sacó un bolígrafo (siempre llevaba uno a mano) y arrancó un pedazo de papel de su libreta, para luego escribir con su letra cuidadosa y legible:

"A penny for your thoughts"*

Dejó el papel sobre el escritorio del chico, segura de que las limpiadoras no lo apartarían de allí y confirmó que su letra era legible y evidentemente suya, de forma que Link supiera quién era el emisario de tan breve carta. Desde que su padre había muerto en aquel accidente de tráfico semanas atrás no había vuelto a sentirse tan emocionada ante la perspectiva de conocer a alguien nuevo. Había llegado a la conclusión de que las amistades, al igual que la vida, eran tan efímeras y delicadas que no merecía la pena tenerlas, pero ver a alguien que parecía tan sumido en su propia miseria como ella lo estaba la alentaba a continuar. Observó la chirriante contraventana situada frente a ella. Sus chasquidos le recordaban a la risa aguda de un pequeño bebé e incluso se habría atrevido a afirmar que, de no ser porque aquella curiosa contraventana era un objeto inanimado, estaba tremendamente feliz con lo que sucedía en los pupitres ubicados a su lado.

Echó un nuevo vistazo al lobo de pelaje grisáceo y sonrió.

Algo le decía que iban a ser muy buenos amigos.

**Fin.**

*Esta es una expresión inglesa que viene a significar "Un penique por tus pensamientos". Se usa cuando alguien está distraído, con la mente en otra cosa, y tú quieres saber lo que está pensando. Esta frase me parece muy, muy romántica, la verdad :P

¡Adoro esta historia! :P

No sé qué tiene, pero me gusta mucho. La idea de un Link dibujante me apasiona y los lobos, teniendo en cuenta el TP, son su "lado oscuro" XD

Y tal vez os preguntéis de dónde demonios viene esto… Pues todo nació con un trabajo de la semana pasada. Cada mañana cuando me despierto una palabra acude a mi mente (una rara, de esas que sabes lo que es pero no puedes explicarlo) y aquel día me vino… Umm… No recuerdo XD La cuestión es que mientras hacía el trabajo, "contraventana" acudió sin más a mi mente y me puse a darle vueltas a la cabeza… Sí, lectores y lectoras, toda esta historia me vino de una simple palabra. Y la amo.

Cambiando de tema, este sábado me voy de crucero por el fin de curso y no podré responder a los reviews de esta ni de ninguna de mis otras historias (y tampoco actualizar, claro está xD), así que dejo este one-shot para que veáis que sigo viva y con muchas ganas de escribir :P

Espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo de la lectura de esta historia, nos leeremos ;D

Los reviews son muy bienvenidos xD

Atte, Magua.


End file.
